ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Omega
Marvel Omega is a comic book franchise reimagining Marvel characters partially. Comics *Tigra *Harry Osborn: Spider-Man *The Haunted Ghost Rider *Skrull Hulk *Avengers Underground * Characters Main *'Greer Grant Nelson/Tigra' - an archeologist who finds an amulet being cursed into being a tiger-like being. *'Harold "Harry" Osborn/Spider-Man' - a rich teenager who was bitten by a radioactive spider. *'Roxanne Simpson/Ghost Rider' - a journalist who makes a deal with Mephisto to save Johnny Blaze's life, ending up turning into a skeleton-like being. *'B'Uce/The Incrediible Hulk' - a rogue Skrull scientist who can turn into only a raging green monster. * Supporting *'Anthony "Tony" Stark' - the 46th President of the United States. **'Virginia "Pepper" Potts' - Stark's secretary. **'Harold "Happy" Hogan '- Stark's bodyguard. **'James "Rhodey" Rhodes' - Stark's friend who is an army general. *'Nicholas "Nick" Fury' - the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Greer's adopted father who is aware of her transformation. **'William Cross' - a skilled agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. **'Doc Sampson' - a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist. ** *'Shanna' - a wild girl raised by leopards who apparently knows about the amulet that made Greer Tigra. *'N’Jadaka' - a rouge Wakandan who becomes a close ally to Greer. * *'Peter Parker '- Harry's deceased friend. Due to decisions Harry made, people blame him for Peter's death. *'Eugene "Flash" Thompson' - Peter's former bully who feels massive guilt due to his death. He becomes a good friend of Harry's. *'Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy' - Harry's friend who is one of the only people at the school who still associates with him. *'Curtis "Curt" Connors/Venom' - a Midtown High professor who is an anti-hero and an on and off antagonist. *'Ben Parker' - Peter's uncle. *'May Parker' - Peter's aunt. *'Mary Jane Watson' - TBD *'Jonathan "Johnny" Blaze' - a daredevil who is Roxanne's fiancé, discovering that she made a deal with Mephisto to save his life. *'Rachel van Helsing' - a vampire slayer who aligns herself with Roxanne. * Antagonists *'Chimera', a terrorist group who has technology that nobody else has developed. **'Henry "Hank" Pym' - the mysterious leader of Chimera. **'Janet van Dyne' - Pym's lover and second-in-command of Chimera. **'Katherine "Kitty" Pryde/Shadowcat' - a Chimera agent who mutates herself into a cat-like being to be a match to Tigra. ** *'T'Challa/Black Panther' - the hostile ruler of Wakanda who aims to conquer America in the name of Wakanda. *'Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven the Hunter' - a disgraced former hunter who tries to get back in the game by heading after Tigra. *'Ophelia Sarkissian/Viper' - a former terrorist who finds an amulet similar to Greer’s Being mutated into a snake-like being. * *'Norman Osborn/Green Goblin '- Harry's father who is overbearing and severely mentally unstable. *'Adrian Toomes/Vulture' - a very old assassin for hire. *'The Punishers', a group of government agents who are hired to counter teenage superhero activity. **'Frank Castle' - the leader of the Punishers who is very willing to kill criminals. **'David Lieberman' - the Punishers' tech specialist. **'Rachel Cole' - a woman who was trained by Frank himself to take his place when he dies. **'Carlos Cruz '- the second oldest member of the Punishers who is mute due to an incident that slit his vocal cords. **'Lynn Michaels' - another female Punisher who is in love with Frank, though he sadly doesn't feel the same. **'James Pierce' - the final member of the Punishers who can take the most damage out of all of them. *'Mephisto' - a demon who makes a deal with Roxanne and is now out to collect her soul. *'Blackheart/Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch' - Mephisto's son who takes the form of a "mutant" witch named Wanda Maximoff. *'Eric Brooks/Blade' - a half-vampire who is Roxanne’s rival. * *'Kl'rt/Super Skrull' - a powerful Skrull who is sent to find and capture B'Uce. * Trivia